


Nerd? P-Prep!

by evanjwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, No beta reader, Slow Burn (ish), loganxroman - Freeform, one sided prinxiety - Freeform, soft plant dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanjwrites/pseuds/evanjwrites
Summary: Roman caught Logan gardening, and his plants are dying. Roman helps him garden, and they become plant dads, together. Romantic feelings surface, one confesses to the other, they're happy and content. A certain side is 100% rejected and they run home to cry.





	Nerd? P-Prep!

**Author's Note:**

> \--On Instagram I posted a story that said something along the lines of: "HC that Logan gardens because flowers are supposed to help mental health, and home grown fruits and vegetables are supposed to be better for you and more Eco-friendly. Roman helps him by singing to the plants and caring for them (ex, weeding, watering, fertilizing them, pest control, and if need be, pruning) when Logan is busy. Though they both harvest them together because they both cared for them so they both should get the satisfaction of harvesting them together. They'd just make great plant dads." I edited it some to make it flow easier, better to read, but that's the gist of it. So... I decided (with the encouragement from Madison) to write it down into a little fanfic.--
> 
> Trigger Warnings?: None, unless Logince or soft plant dads trigger you ig (also potentially some angst for a specific side at the end, hehe)

"Logan? Are- are you gardening?" Roman asked, completely confused. He knew someone had been coming in and out of the imagination a lot for the past week, but he could never figure out who it was, or why. Since Roman was the only side who could create things anywhere, the other sides had to travel into the imagination to be able to create something, and they can only make one thing each trip.

"Logan, seriously, are you gardening? Why?" Logan had his face buried in hands, embarrassed.

"No! I- I mean-... Ugh. Yes, yes I am. It's supposed to be healthier. Just- don't tell anyone, please." Roman was silent for a few moments, scanning over Logan's wilting plants.

"...Here, let me help you with them. See, they're wilting. What have you been doing to take care of them?"

"H-huh? Oh, uh, well.... I watered them, weeded them, and left them in the sun. That's all we're supposed to do, I had assumed. To be fair Thomas was never smart when it came to gardening..." Logan trailed off.

"Ah, okay well you see, you're also supposed to fertilize them, talk and sing to them, water them twice a day, once in the early morning before the sun rises to prevent any sun burning on the leaves, and in the evening once the sun sets. Depending on the plant, it might just be once a day, in the morning, but with strawberries like these, it's better to water them twice a day." Roman started to start explaining how to garden correctly, much to Logan's appreciation.

Once Roman taught him the ins and outs of gardening, he conjured up a bunch of different seeds, pots, water cans, fertilizers, spades, and gloves. Logan looked at him in awe. As Roman was about to leave him alone to get some better experience, Logan stopped him. Embarrassed, Logan looked at the ground, chewing on his lip and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Uhm... If you could... Can you please help me take care of them? You know I'm not much of a singer, and I would feel stupid talking to a plant. Plus, I might mess up and kill them again. It... Would mean a lot." Logan breathed out, daring to lift his head to look at Roman's face to gauge his answer. Roman, that cheeky bastard, was smiling. It wasn't mocking or anything, more of a smile of... Admiration? Why is that?

"Of course I'll help you, my prince is distress! Your prince charming is here to save you from gardening flaws!" he over dramatized, making Logan smile, just a little bit.

Over the next 12 months, they nurtured the growing plants together, taking turns caring for them alone when the other was busy, keeping their plants hidden from the others. They ended up moving some into Roman's room, as they needed a warmer environment to germinate and grow better, and left others in Logan's room, which were the colder climate plants.

Their first full harvest season was coming up, and the plants were looking healthy as ever. They were both ecstatic, to the point that Logan hugged Roman. Which, of course, caught them both off guard, and left them blushing, stuttering, fidgeting messes.

"U-uh- Well-" Logan started, but cut off as Roman pulling him into another, longer hug.

"We did it." Roman whispered, not letting go of Logan. In fact, once Logan wrapped his arms around Roman, he hugged him tighter. Both holding on, almost as if they let go, they'd break. Slowly, Roman pulled back, just enough to rest his forehead against Logan's.

"We did it." Logan smiled as his eyes fluttered shut, a real, genuine, big smile, that Roman almost missed. They stood there a few moments longer, just enjoying the heat of the others body against their own. The fact that someone else was there, that they weren't alone. They raised these plants together. Both of them.

Maybe... Maybe they weren't as alone as they felt. Over the past year, they got closer and closer, Roman telling Logan stories he made up on the cusp, to give the plants the time they needed to be 'talked to', although the stories were more for Logan's ears only. Roman had started feeling the need to get Logan to smile, even if slightly, to make Logan look at him with something other than mockery or anger.

Logan would teach Roman all kinds of things. Facts he found interesting, news he thought Roman would like, science facts that sounded too good (or bad) to be real, even fairy tales and myths. Anything to get Roman to listen to him, to smile at what he had to say, for Roman to genuinely like talking to him.

It was only a few months prior to their first total harvest that they finally acknowledged the feelings they could potentially have for each other.

Logan of course, tried to deny it. He Logan, he's Logic and feelings aren't logical at all, no way Logan could have feelings. And then he saw Roman's smile, and ended up listening to a bunch of musical soundtracks (his favorite being Be More Chill, a musical about a super computer? Of course Logan would like it!) so he could relate to Roman more. He ended up relating to 'A Guy That I'd Kinda Be In To' a bit more than he would like, but alas.

On the flip-side, we had Roman, who in the beginning, didn't believe he could get a crush on a nerd, especially Logan, of all nerds! And then he saw the way Logan's face lit up when he was telling him about different theories surrounding black holes, and he realized: Oh geez, he had it bad for the big soft nerd. Roman ended up listening to space and science podcasts, watching a large amount of documentaries, reading up on science and space, and incorporated those into his stories he told to Logan (and the plants, of course).

A few day after their first total harvest, they planted a few more plants, to symbolize their newly blossomed feelings for the other.

Roman planted blue asters, blue primroses, and moonflowers, whereas Logan planted coral roses, and red and purple tulips. Asters being a symbol of love, primroses meaning eternal love, and moonflowers symbolizing dreams of love. Coral roses represent desire or passion, red tulips meaning undying love, passion or perfect love, and purple tulips symbolize nobility or royalty, and rebirth.

Logan started leaving tulips of both colors in small, messily made vases (he made them himself, Roman loved silly things like that) in Roman's room while he made breakfast in the morning. Roman wasn't aware of the roses or tulips that Logan had started growing, you see, so he couldn't be 100% sure it was Logan.

When Roman returned to his room each morning after breakfast, he smiled at not just the flowers, but the vases. So tacky and cute, he loved them. Whoever made them for him was really trying. He felt bad for them though, as he heart was tied to Logan's. The feelings he had weren't going to fade any time soon. Especially if he keeps noticing little details of Logan's every time they were near each other.

Roman wanted to confess, he really did, but he was scared. It is Logan, the nerd, we're talking about here. He doesn't like emotions. But Roman didn't get a chance to confess.

When he returned to his room to smile at the flowers and vase he finds every morning, a note, in a neat scrawl, accompanied the normal tulips, tied around a single thorn-less coral rose, with a simple blue ribbon. The note read:

"Dearest, Roman,

Would you be so kind as to meet me in the imagination tonight? How to find me is quite simple: follow the trail of rose petals. If you do, I'll tell you a secret. One you'll either love or hate. The imagination, tonight at 5 o'clock PM. Don't forget to follow the trail of rose petals.

-Sincerely, Me ♥"

That's all it took to make Roman anxious all day. Even when Logan showed up to talk to him, he was distracted, only catching a few bits of their conversation, words flowing from his mouth that he didn't even know he was saying. He only really understood the last part.

"Roman? You seem really distracted today. I can leave if you want me to?" Logan almost sounded hurt. If he didn't sound like it, he definitely looked hurt. When Roman realized, he felt like the worst person alive.

"NO! I mean- uhm. No, please, stay. It's just..." he trailed off, not able to look Logan in the eyes.

"It's just?"

"I uh.I'm just tired, daydreaming. I'm sorry. I'll probably take a nap, I'll come visit you around 6 tonight, sorry." Roman started rambling, before stopping at the sensation of Logan's arms wrapped around his waist, and Logan's hot breath against his neck.

"Sleep well, Princy. I'll see you later tonight."

He pulled away, smiled, and left, leaving a confused Roman alone to his thoughts.

Logan hugged him. He had someone expecting him tonight. Logan hugged him. Logan hugged him. Logan hugged him.

Roman literally squealed. Then the thought that was making him anxious since this morning popped in his mind again. He was going to have to think of a way to turn down whichever side left him the note. It was probably Virgil. I mean, purple and red tulips? Purple was Virgil's color, after all. Plus, Virgil had been trying to get closer to him, starting around the time the tulips started showing up. That's the only option, it was going to be Virgil.

When 5PM came, Roman nervously stood at the entrance to the imagination. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. On cue, he looked down to see a trail of coral rose petals, much like those to the one the note was attached to.

He lagged, walking as slow as could, until he realized it would just be better to get the rejection done with here and now. No need to make Virgil anxious while waiting. Speed-walking along the path of petals, he reached an opening. Expecting to see Virgil, he froze at the sight of who was actually the one there.

Logan. Logan was standing there, holding a bouquet of coral roses, hair slicked back, a dark blue flow-y skirt and black crop top on, glowing in the setting sun. The outfit Roman insisted Logan get, since it made him look good, soft, approachable. Unknown to Roman, Logan would wear those and the sweater Roman gave him, a lot. It was a form of comfort for him.

Behind him, on top of a large table like rock, sat a cute little picnic. Already set out was a huge bowl of salad, fried vegetables, kebabs, fruit juice, steaks, and a strawberry cake in an adorable cake display.

Logan looked up, clearly nervous. "Hi, Roman..." he attempted a grin, but it turned out more like a nervous quirk of the lips.

Roman hadn't moved. Frozen in shock. Logan's voice pulled him from his trance. "Logan...? It... It was you?"

"Are you disappointed?" Logan looked down, about to turn away.

"With you? I could never..." Roman slowly walked towards Logan, who looked up, almost scared like. "Logan... You said you had a secret to tell me..?"

"Yes... Uh, as you know, I'm not very adept in the... emotions or feelings area... So it took me quite a while to realize what I was feeling was, well, a feeling. And a good one, one that made me feel weird, float-y, blushing, awkward, uncomfortable but craving for more. So, I did research. And apparently, what I'm feeling is, love. A feeling reserved for... You." Logan said the last word with such confidence, Roman didn't- couldn't- doubt him.

Roman's face was on fire. Logan said those words to him. Logan said those words to him.

Logan's confidence faltered when Roman just stood there. But his face was red, so it was good, right? Oh no, wait, what if he was 'red with anger'? Logan gritted his teeth. He knew he read Roman wrong.

Just as he turned to leave, Roman grabbed his shoulder and spun him around into a hug.

"Oh my God, Logan, you don't understand-" Roman pulled back to look Logan in the eyes- "I thought you was going to be Virgil, and I thought I was going to have to reject him, because I love you." Roman rambled, empathizing the 'I love you' part.

Logan's face lit up, and he hugged Roman so tight, a few tears actually falling from his eyes onto Roman's shoulder. After a few minutes of hugging. Logan pulled away, and took Roman's hand in his own, pulling him over towards the picnic.

"Let's eat dinner now, shall we? It's made almost entirely of our second harvest. Vegetables, fruits, even a flower centerpiece. I also asked Patton to get us some steaks, since we need some other form of protein here besides beans, which sadly did not turn out well this year. Which would you like some of first?"

"Hm... How about some salad and fried vegetables please?"

They ate together, laughing at jokes the other told, flirting, having deep insightful conversations, and gossiping about the others. As the night was nearing an end, after they ate most of the food, and they were stargazing and talking about space together, Roman asked Logan something.

"Logan, how long had you planned all this? I mean, I've been getting those flowers for about a year now!" Logan blushed, and glanced down to the grass.

"Well, you see, I only realized my feelings for you a few months before our first full harvest, and after that, I planted red and purple tulips, and coral roses. each having their own significance. Red tulips mean undying love, purple tulips mean royalty or nobility, and rebirth, and coral roses mean desire or passion. I had honestly only planned on giving you the tulips each morning, since I had known you were tired of being ignored, and then... Well recently Virgil had been talking to Patton about asking you out, and, I got jealous. So, I quickly planned this, and now we're here. Pretty silly, huh?" Logan laughed airily, trying to get rid of how weird it felt to say it all out loud.

"Not at all Logan. It wouldn't have mattered much though, I would turn him down anyway, as I am in love with you. And, thank you for the flowers, they always made my day. And for this, I mean, this was amazing Logan. Thank you so much. It. It really means a lot." Roman smiled, slipping his hand into Logan's slowly, making sure Logan was okay with it.

They had held hands before, yeah, but never with the knowledge of the others feelings. Now, as they lay here in the imagination, hand in hand, the world felt right, content with their situation together. Unlike someone.

They stood, hidden in the shadows, unknown to Logan and Roman, eyes shiny with tears, threatening to spill any second now, hand in a death grip around a note they had written. An unnerving anger building up inside, almost equal to the extreme sadness they felt. But they wanted Roman to be happy. So they turned around and stalked away, sprinting to their own room a soon as they thought they were far enough away from them.

Punching their pillow once, the tossed the note, curling up in their bed as the sobs wracked through their body, unknown to them if they were from anger or sadness. Probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2,623
> 
> Time taken: 3 hours (not including the three days I didn't write and all the hours I just sat with it open scrolling through Instagram not writing jhfkfkd)
> 
> Edited?: One quick scan-


End file.
